Various cobalt oxide spinels coated onto electrically-conductive substrates, especially for use as anodes in brine electrolysis, are known. Of particular relevancy are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,958; 4,061,549; and 4,142,005; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Also of various degrees of relevancy are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,873; 3,711,382; 3,711,397; 4,028,215; 4,040,939; 3,706,644; 3,528,857; 3,689,384; 3,773,555; 3,103,484; 3,775,284; 3,773,554; 3,632,498; and 3,663,280.